THE REST IS STILL UNWRITTEN
by i can't walk away
Summary: Fayer appears in the Torchwood of the future in the non-parallel world claiming to be the Doctor and Rose's daughter. She has to find the Doctor to help get her mother out of danger. Rose/Ten.
1. Chapter 1

" **THE REST IS STILL UNWRITTEN. "**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, again. Argh, I so hate them. Fayer is MINE. I love her already. Most of this will not be factually acurate in relation to the rift, the vortex, etc. I'm not up on all my theory regarding that but I tried to make it sound as plausable as possible. This story is likely to have around five chapters, but I'm not entirely sure just yet. This chapter has 2252 words – isn't that amazinnggg? Haha. I'm not sure what's going to happen yet and normally I'm the last person to even consider writing future stuff whether it be the Doctor and Rose's kids or Harry and Ginny's. I hate those stories but I was tempted when I looked up anagrams of Gallifrey. :D I hope you enjoy this and the more reviews, the quicker I write. Also tell me any ideas you have on what you'd like to happen. It's the people's story and all that. Hehe. Enjoy!**

"I'm looking for a Mr Jack Harkness," the authoritive voice of a young fourteen year old told, more than asked a young man on the tourist centre desk. The red haired man looked up at her and his brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't have time to play the 'how do you know this is Torchwood' game though, I just need to see him." The man paused for a second longer before picking up the phone and calling Jack. Jack told him to try and get more information out of her but the second he went to form a sentence that didn't include 'he's coming' or 'go on through' she leant forward, taking the phone roughly and impatiently.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I presume?"

"Who's this?"

"Fayer Gill Tyler, we need to talk."

"Who are you?" Jack was suspicious.

"I'm the Doctor's daughter."

"Excuse me?" he said, coughing with a hint of laughter.

"You heard me."

"You can't be," he told her without even considering the possibility.

"Well I'm living and breathing. We need to talk."

"I don't talk to anyone that I don't know."

"Now's the time to start."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to find him."

"The Doctor?"

"No, the Dalek emperor, of course the Doctor. Keep an eye on the door," she told the man at the desk as an afterthought but it was all very snappy. She had no patience.

"You can't be the Doctor's daughter."

"I can. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, she was taken through into the parallel world when she was pregnant but I wasn't born yet. She didn't want the Doctor to stay and settle down and lose what he loved – travelling so she thought that she could settle down with the other Doctor, build a normal life for her daughter but things fell apart before she even went into labour. He wasn't 'her Doctor' was what she used to tell me. So apart from the fact that I'm a Timelord I was taken through before I was born giving me a connection with the rift and the time vortex and everything like that. So she always told me that when I was ready I could find him if I chose to but not before she thought I was old enough and mentally prepared enough but now she's been taken hostage by some form of alien, Torchwood in the parallel world are still trying to gather information... Anyway, she got trapped and now she'd not here to decide whether or not I'm ready to make the decision but I've decided I am and I need to find the Doctor... my dad... before it's too late to save my mum."

The line was quiet on the other end for a while before Jack finally spoke in typical Jack-style with a grin on his face. "I'll be _right_ there." He was true to his word, appearing in less than a minute, running through the cog door with his big military coat on. Fayer groaned, tossing her hair back and rolling her eyes. "You don't seriously _still_ have that coat? Mum told me about that. You can't _still_ have it?" He looked down at his coat, offended. "It's a good coat!" She sighed, ignoring it. "Where can we go?" He nodded out of the door and she walked towards it, heading out into Cardiff, him following her. He took her down to the yachts where it was quiet and found a new stone bench looking out across the water. He sat down on it and she followed suit.

"You're really the Doctor's daughter?"

"Think about my name – Fayer Gill. It's an anagram for Gallifrey, for my dad. She chose it specially because she knew how much he missed his home. I haven't really got a surname either, I just use Tyler. Mum didn't give me one because she knew the Doctor didn't have a surname, really."

"I don't know what to say."

"Yeah..." she took a breath, looking out across the water. "I need to get to him."

"I don't know how I can help you? If there was a way I could find the Doctor, I already would have."

"But you didn't have me."

"Er..."

"Oh, her comes the sarcasm. I may only be fourteen but I'm capable of a lot more than you think I am. The energy in the TARDIS should bring him to me if he comes to any particular moment of time while I'm in this world. He should have noticed that there's something wrong with the walls. He should come to Torchwood, hopefully. I need to find a way to speed it up though. I can't waste time when my mum's life is depending on it."

"Is there no way you can contact him?"

"I don't know, entirely. Mum says I'm like him because of how clever I am but I don't even know something that simple."

"The Doctor learnt what he did from travelling for hundreds of years. You're almost as clever as him now and you're only fourteen. You're going to be so much cleverer than him."

She smiled sincerely, "I should be able to sense it, when the TARDIS is here though. I should be able to feel it, Mum says. But she's not sure. But then, there's the posibility that the next journey that the Doctor makes could magnetize and come right to me. But I don't think I'll be that lucky. Plus it could be days, months before he moves again."

Jack shook his head, "He never sticks around all that long. A few days at most."

"A few days could mean my mum's dead."

"I'm sure she'll be okay."

"The next break in the wall should be in two days time."

"So you'll be able to get back then?"

She nodded. "Hopefully I'll be going back with the Doctor to help, though."

"This is the second time the walls have fell though, because the last time your mum got through."

"Yeah, she came back pregnant. The walls are being messed with by these aliens, whatever they are. Torchwood were investigating whether it was the same as last time or not but I don't think it is. It's different this time."

"How about we get you back to the hub, see if there's anything we can do?"

She nodded, once again and they took off in the same direction they'd come. Upon arriving at the hub she turned it upside down learning how everything worked and absorbing all the information she could get her hands on. She stood staring at the rift activity screen now, brown layered hair partially down her back with blonde highlights and pink streaks running through her hair. She had brown eyes like both of her parents and her sense of style was sort of... her own. She wore cropped combat bottoms that weren't baggy – she'd chosen them because they were easy to run in – training shoes for the same reason. Both were white which she realised would be a stupid mistake if she got messy but who cared. She was also wearing a vest top that appeared to be two – white and blue to match her training shoes. She had a baggy jacket that was black and pink in colour and was big enough that if she pulled the elasticated cuff down her hands were completely covered over by her sleeves.

Her outfit had been planned quickly before she came through by a teleport she'd got from Torchwood. She knew it was making a whole in time and space every trip she made so she wanted to be sure she made only one there and one back. She read for the next few hours afterwards, refusing to eat but accepting the glasses of water the captain kept bringing her every now and again. He tried to force her to sleep too but after explaining that she needed only an hour or two per night he left her alone. Around two in the morning she caught an hour, and another around four in the morning but in between that she read and watched the rift activity waiting for any sign that her father was coming. Jack came down to her at five o'clock as she woke up and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. She was visibly stressed out and angry with herself and he helped to calm her breathing as she fought against the tears. She refused to cry. She wanted to be strong like her mother and father. From the mental exhaustion she fell asleep once again. It had been a stressful day for her. She awoke again half an hour later and she carried on reading tirelessly.

Jack forced her to eat breakfast and do something to take her mind off the situation for half an hour so they ate bananas and played cards for a while before he talked her into telling more stories about how she'd grown up. She eventually went back to reading and watching the rift though before going to explore. She asked Jack about the cells eventually. She'd seen the footage of them on the CCTV and her curiosity was perked. "_Jaaaackk...?_" she said in her innocent fluttery-eyelash way to persuade him. "Will you take me down to the cells?" He shook his head immediately. "Your mother would kill me. And your father. And your grandmother." She pouted at him again, fluttering her eyelashes still. He gave in after ten minutes off none-stop annoyance from her and took her down, warning her about them and telling her he wanted her to leave the second she felt like and he refused to let her stay down there alone so he stayed stood there as she walked in.

"Weevils," she said softly. "I read about them in your files."

He faked shock. "Invasion of private files."

She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't leave them lying around."

"Yeah, I noticed you'll read anything in sight."

"I wanted to learn as much as I could about... everything."

She stepped towards one of the cells and the weevil walked towards her. The alien looked sad... but hopeful. He put a hand against the glass and she copied his movement. Jack looked on in confusion. The weevil placed a finger through the circle of dots in the glass and she touched him softly. She pulled back quickly though, as if she'd been burnt and fell back. Jack rushed forward to her but her eyes remained fixed on the weevil. "He knows who the Doctor is." Jack looked at her with nerves and confusion now. "What do you mean?" She broke eye contact with the weevil to look at Jack. "He sent me a picture of him, I think. In my head. I think it was him who sent it anyway. I saw it." He helped her upstairs again, despite her insistance that she was fine. She said goodbye to the weevil, which she found strange and offered a smile to the rest of them. He got her another glass of water and they sat around again. The team had been told not to come in that day and Jack was in full force protector mode over her. She had insisted she was fine and he could leave her alone a few times but he wasn't having any of it and stayed with her, even if it was just for the company.

The day eventually passed. They had until tommorow that time for him to turn up. Then the next gap in the wall opened. She went to sleep around five o'clock just to get a bit of peace from Jack really and at seven thirty she woke again. She hacked through Torchwood files to amuse herself getting into old CCTV and files. She searched through the archives looked at all the amusing things in there under Jack's guidance in case she hurt herself or touched anything she shouldn't. Don't press the big red button. Ha. She wandered upstairs again eventually into the main part of the hub. Nothing was holding her attention for very long, she was so nervous. She did what she'd been doing the last day or so whenever she got restless and asked more about the Doctor peicing together a general idea of what he was like personality wise.

She was told that the Doctor had turned up in Cardiff once, years ago. She finished the conversation as quickly as she could and go to hacking the CCTV again to get to see it, angry she hadn't found it the first time. She was pretty sure she'd found it now and she nervously clicked on it...There it was. That amazing blue box. "The TARDIS..." she whispered too softly for anyone to actually hear. A range of noises went through the hub all at once. The rift alarm went off, red lights flashing around, wind whistled through sending all the paperwork flying. Jack shouted, running for her and telling her it was him, he was almost sure of it. She was in shock. She was stunned to one shot as his hands held her in a hug as he stood behind her. She looked at the thing appearing, blew lights flashing as well as the red as it got clearer and clearer every second. All of a sudden, it was real. The blue box was there, right in front of her. She wanted to reach out and touch it but she was frozen in shock and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

" **THE REST IS STILL UNWRITTEN. "**

**Doctor Who is the BBC's baby, my baby is Fayer. Don't you just love her? The most complicated thing about her was I couldn't decide how she would look ;D I still think she should be blonde now... I don't know, nothing I can do now. Hehe. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, added this story to their favourites, author alerted me, everyone! Thank you so much, I appreciate it million. That's what really gave me the boost to write this. I would appreciate reviews from anyone and everyone though since it's the first time I've tried anything like this. This is done as though Donna is still travelling with the Doctor, though the thing with all of them helping to save the world still happened. He just healed her or something. ;D I also forgot to say that obviously the title belongs to the song Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield, if I spelt her name right. This is an awful lot shorter though – about half what I wrote last time. It's only 1394 words, which I'm disappointed with, honestly. I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer. Cross your fingers. I hope you enjoy this all the same, however despite the fact that I just took up all your time reading this. Sorry, and review, please? :]**

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor ran in circles around the TARDIS pushing buttons, pulling levers and hammering the odd thing. He was muttering to himself. It went right at first. Just like another journey. Donna watched him acting like a clown and laughed to herself. Then they were both thrown. The Doctor landed on this back and Donna hit the wall. The Doctor pulled himself up and circled the machine again getting more and more aggitated as he shouted "no, no, no!" at it, as if it would make a different. Donna pulled herself off her feet, "What's happened?" The Doctor's eyes darted across the control panels but he stayed in one spot now. "It's magnetized to something. But you're here. You're the only thing it magnetizes too." He jumped again to the screen. "Maybe I can find out where we're going before we get there." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his suit jacket pocket in one quick move holding it against the screen.

"What?" he said in confusion before cottoning on. "Cardiff! Torchwood! Jack Harkness! Again! What can he want this time? And how the hell is he doing this?!" He was part way through working it out when he got thrown backwards again. Both himself and Donna made for the door. The Doctor was aggitated already. He opened the door warily, not entirely convinced about Torchwood yet. For all he knew he was opening the door to fifty loaded guns or karate experts. Seeing that it looked safe and taking in the presense of a young girl in front of Jack he relaxed a little walking through the door of the TARDIS, Donna following behind him. "Jack," she greeted him with a smile. He offered a smile back then looked to the Doctor. "A kid now, eh, Jack?" she teased but Jack looked to the Doctor. "Nice to meet you. Now any particular reason you dragged me here Jack?" Jack sighed but the determination was back in Fayer's eyes. Her mum had always told her stories of her father and she recognised his personality from them. He hadn't changed much. "That might have something to do with me," she stated quietly.

The Doctor looked at her while he fiddled with an artefact on one of the desks. He was always curious and it brought him into a better mood. "Why? Press the wrong button?" he grinned this time. She sighed. "Doctor, I –" The Doctor spun in his trainers to face her. "You been telling her about me now, Jack. You know it's dangerous to." They both shook their heads at the same time but Jack was letting her speak, letting her explain. "It wasn't him that told me..." He stopped to look at her again, putting his hands in his pockets. "It was my mum." The Doctor nodded slightly. "And who's your mum?" She paused, trying to think of a way to ease this but when no idea came to her she came straight out with it. "Rose Tyler." The Doctor looked at her for a second and then he gulped. Donna's head shot up at this, also. The Doctor's jaw set and he had to clear his throat of the lump that had risen before he spoke again. "What do you mean, Rose Tyler?"

"She was your... companion. And she got taken through into the parallel world – trapped there. You left her with the other doctor. But then before I was even born they weren't together any more. Mum said he wasn't... her Doctor." The Doctor breathed in deeply. "She brought me up on her own, told me that if I ever wanted to find you, she'd try her hardest to help me. But then... four days ago she was taken by these aliens. I wasn't there, I couldn't do anything. She wasn't there to tell me whether or not she thought I was ready to contact you but I just sort of... decided I was. Because even if you don't want me you must still care about my mum? You've got to help her..." Things were silent for a few moments. The Doctor's gaze was fixed on the floor to the right of him. Donna stepped forward, sensing her apprehension and rather nervously said, "Doctor?" His head jumped back to her and he took another breath. "You're really her daughter?" She nodded softly. "And yours."

He jumped forward, his right arm wrapping around her back and his left stroking her hair. Her arms wrapped around his back as her tears fell properly for the first time in the last few stressful days. They broke apart eventually and he rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Donna and Jack exchanged another smile over the two. "Are you going to help me?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. He looked at her confused, "Of course I am! So –" She cut him off though, before he could finish. "I've got a connection with the rift and the vortex because I'm part timelord, lady, whatever. I was taken through before I'd been born too which leaves a hint of me going through the walls between this world and the parallel one. It lets me come through into this world before the rest of Torchwood are able to. So I stole a teleport device and got through. The walls were coming down – it's something to do with the aliens. They'd been investigating in the parallel Torchwood for a few weeks but couldn't pinpoint it. Then these aliens turned up, ransacked the hub but only my mum was there. They took her. They were still investigating before I left..." Her voice broke and she let out a sob. "Oh god, what if she's dead?" The Doctor pulled her back into another hug, resting his chin on her head. "She won't be – she's strong."

"What's your name, babe?" Donna asked when they'd broke apart. "Fayer Gill." She looked at the Doctor and she could almost see his brain whirring. "That's..." Fayer nodded, rolling her eyes. "An anagram of Gallifrey. She said it was because she knew how much you loved your home and how much you missed it." He smiled down at her before he jumped back into action. "Right! Get ready to go everyone! Fayer you're going somewhere safe and just in case you're anything like your mother, _no_ arguments!" Fayer looked outraged, "Er, excuse me, mister but I'm the one that brought you here and since you think I'm so like my mum I'm gonna stand her and argue and pout until you let me come along." He looked at he sternly, like a father would. She stamped her foot, "Scratch that, I don't take orders from you. Come on!" She stormed into the TARDIS, throwing herself into one of the seats. He stood, staring at the door for a moment before he followed her. "You not gonna do the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing?" She raised an eyebrow, still wearing her own stern face. "Mum used to tell me stories... like bed time stories kind of... about you. About all the things you did, places you went. Plus I've spent the last day reading anything I could get my hands on here in Torchwood so there's not much I don't know."

He smiled at her again. "The next window to get through is at three o'clock tommorow afternoon. Is there no way we can get around that?" He grinned at her. "I'll make a way." She grinned back at him and Jack and Donna entered the TARDIS. They all took their seats to watch the Doctor jumping around insanely pressing controls and pulling levers. "Is he always like this?" she asked Donna, grinning. She nodded, sighing. She was still amused by him dancing around, though. They grinned together watching him looking like he was doing ballet around the TARDIS. Eventually, it whirred into life. "What did you do to get it to work?" Fayer asked curiously, absorbing all the knowledge she could once again. "Ah! I'll tell you when we've saved your mother." They were all thrown about as the TARDIS landed once more and they all looked towards the door. The Doctor went first, Fayer following. Donna put her hands on Fayer's shoulders, already in a protective way and Jack followed quietly – for once.


End file.
